Pterosaur Boy
by DinoBoy13
Summary: Toothless is the top ranked trouper. The Night Fury. Hiccup is the plucky little Pteranodon hybrid of Berk. Will Hiccup be able to kill this human and gain his T-Rex father's love and respect or will fate have other ideas. Rated T for Hookfang bashing. Dinosaur Hybrid AU
1. Prolouge

**READ** _ **ALL AUTHORS NOTES AND CHARACTER DESCRIPTION BEFORE READING THIS STORY! PLEASE**_

 _So I have another AU. Dinosaur AU in which everyone is a dino hybrid and Hiccup is of the lowest of course can he prove himself to his father or will he bite the dust. Rated T for graphic scenes._

 _Hiccup-Pteranodon. His wings will be attached right on his arms. His auburn hair will be in the shape of a deranged Mohawk and he will have only toes and no nails just claws and his eyes slit with a tail at the end of his wings._

 _Astrid-Velociraptor. Her blonde hair turned up into velociraptor spines. Huge toe claws and a tail of blue with a patch of yellow scales over her eyes with claws instead of fingers. The fastest runner and dangerous with her sharp teeth_

 _Snotlout- Triceratops. His black hair turned up into a frill with horns sticking out and a small horn sticking up from his nose. Walks on all fours. His tail stick out from the back with stubby toes._

 _Fishlegs-Stegosaurus. Walks on all fours with plate running down his back onto his tail with stubby toes. Points also stick out of his tail and he has a patch of brown scales over his left eye._

 _Ruff and Tuff- Pachycepholosaurus. Dome heads just like the real twins! With tails that balanced them out when they ran and claws on the hands. With the stubby teeth of because of them being herbivorous_

* * *

 **HIccup's P.O.V**

This is Berk. A very beautiful village that sits on top of a rustic isle. There is very unique flora and fauna in this beautiful place and has plenty of residence. Dinosaurs. Yes that is correct. Dinosaurs. Well hybrids.

There were the T-Rexes at the top of the game. They have the baddest bite out there but they weren't the biggest dinosaurs out there. Those were usually the flat teethed ones. They were top rank. My Father is in this group also doing stuff like always leaving me alone by myself to chief.

The only thing that has a possibility beat a T-rex is a Spinosaurus. They are huge and have a giant fin on there backs with a very calm and civilized semiaquatic life. My uncle Gobber even taught me how to swim. These were second classers.

Then there were the Velociraptors. The most dangerous dinosaurs ever when hunting in groups. Dangerously quiet and you would never notice one sneaking up on you. They were also second class. My crush Astrid, who doesn't return my feeling but is one of my best friends, is in that group although she like to be by herself mostly. It's like she's being forced to the top.

Now were off to the Triceratops. They have a horned skull and the hardest heads out there. Figuratively and literally. There skulls can crush bone and shatter skulls plus they have good charging status. My cousin Snotlout and Uncle Spitelout belong to this group. They always walked on all fours or else the fall on their backs and can't get up because of the stupid head frill.

The Stegosaur clan is the best. Berk has the most intelligent Stegosaurus in the world. But they can be tough when wanted to. Plates run from the head to the back of the spikey tail. Most are bottom heavy. My best friend Fishlegs is apart of this class. The most intelligent stegosaur that I've ever met. Usually Steg's have the brains the size of a walnut. That's a real fact no kidding. They always walks on fours like the triceratops. Fourth Class

The Pachycephalosaurus' are real boneheads. They have a skull that can withstand anything. The can jump freakishly high and bite freakishly hard. DON'T ask how I know I just know. Ruffnut and Tuffnut the idiots are part of this bizarre group of dinosaurs. They are fifth class and they follow Snotlout everywhere he goes. It's kinda scary.

And then there's me. The Pteranodon. Just like all of the other fliers I'm the lowest ranked. I can fly, produce a concussive sound that can make a man want to kill me and I have the fourth sharpest claws on Berk. I'm one of the three Pteranodon of the Haddock clan. Yes there were more and great, great Grampa Haddock is still alive out there he's just up in his cave.

We have many, many more but that was just the amount of species on Berk

Dinosaur's, that don't live under water, usually just think that we're cowards. But in reality we do the most dangerous things because in order to hunt we have to dive inside the shark infested waters of cocoa beach to catch fish for the tribes of carnivores.

Right now I'm flying away from my daddy issues to the cove to get the gang to meet me for am little discussion by Fishlegs about his Lady lizard, Heather's, birthday. I fly near the damn cove and I hear them talking. I guess I should dive down there before they say anything stupid. I fly in front of everyone and land perfectly on Snotlout's back and I just got tall enough to see over his frill so I don't need to stand on it anymore.

"Ok now that we are all here we need to begin the preparation's for Heather's party." Fishlegs chanted. There was in group groan well the twins and Snotlout were groaning. I really liked Heather she was nice.

"Oh shut it and Ruffnut why are you groaning I thought you liked Heather." I said. She didn't have a reason to groaning.

"Oh I do I'm just groaning cause Tuff's doing it." Ruff answered. Snotlout's head then started bobbing around throttling Hiccup in the process nearly throwing him off.

"I still can't believe she chose him over one of us three." Snotlout complained as he pointed to himself, Tuff and myself. I decided to go to sleep on his back. I drifted off to the land of the Sand Man. Well I was about to until Mr. Hofferson came running out of the woods.

"Dad what's wrong?" Astrid asked.

"Human Raid."


	2. Human Raid

The six dinosaurs rushed out of the wilderness to the rustic village of Berk. Hiccup took to the sky and was the first to the forge. He stepped into the shop for body armor repair. The only thing Dinosaur's needed in battle. They were already heavily armed.

He's been Gobber's apprentice ever sense he was little. Well littler. His scrawny wings were big help in the shop because he could get out everything that wasn't supposed to be out, out. Gobber was the only adult that seemed to care about him.

He grabbed a head plate off of a Triceratops and started picking out the humans bullets. Killing a human was everything around there. There were the ATV's taking down one of those would at least get him noticed. The Cargo-Bobs are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get him a girlfriend. The cannon trucks are dangerous the more shooters the more status. Then there are the tanks, but only the best dino's go after them, they have a nasty habbit of blowing you off the map. But the one no one has ever seen clearly. A fighter air craft.

Only the pterosaurs could actually go and get them. And this pterosaur was determined to kill it. He flapped his wings clear of dust as Gobber attached some of his armor. He looked at the boy. Or dinosaur. Oh.. Never mind!

"Man the fort Hiccup they need me out there." Gobber said. "Stay put. There. Good boy."

Gobber tan out onto the battlefield. Hiccup just starts deadpanning at the way the Spinosaurus ran. What did Gobber expect him to do sit and be happy. Hiccup grabbed a mini-gun from one of the dead people who just kept going. Which was kinda stupid.

Dinosaur's Duh!

Hiccup flew over the top of the battlefield. Gazing at the blood and death with wide eyes. So horrible. There must be a stop to this. Hiccup stopped flapping his wings and landed gracefully on the highest mountain top and waited.

He heard the familiar whistle of a fighter craft. His slit eyes lined up with the target. Six bullets to the engine. He pulled the trigger. Which for a mini gun six bullets where done in two seconds. He hit his mark.

He saw the pilot eject from his seat and parachute out of the sky into Raven's Point. He stared in shock and awe. He did it!

"Oh.. yes... YES! I did it?! Did anyone see that?!" He flew around and stared right at the pilot of a Cargo-Bob. The pilot smirked. Hiccup dive bombed away from the piolet as soon as he fired his missiles.

"Accept for you!" said Hiccup.

Meanwhile on the other side of the village Stoick was wrestling another human. He spotted Hiccup being chase by a cargo-bob. He groaned and bit the nose of a tank and threw it away. He then started to run up the dead mans peak.

Hiccup started screaming in a high pitched tone. He flew past his father and when the Bob wasn't expecting it and jumped onto the tail making it crash to the ground in a firey explosion.

All of the humans retreated.

"OK, OK I know this looks bad but I hit the Night Fury." said Hiccup

* * *

 **Why thank you for liking it people and I'm sorry it's just that people annoy me at school and I haven't gotten anything in so I'm sorry for that. Here are the shot outs for this chapter**

 **StrongMan20- Thx**

 **We Need Feather- Ok calm down.**

 **TheSilentFury- I won't tell**


	3. Capture

Hiccup didn't feel like talking so he just flew away from the judgemental glares. He knew where he was forced to go to the cave. Oh how he knew his father hated him just let them watch you go back to the house then the adventure can continue on.

They tyrannosaur looked at the other teen-aged reptilian hybrids. You five are excused I have this mess to clean up." They all looked at each other with a worried look in their eyes. Since when did Hiccup ever give up that easily?

They all began to walk in the direction of the forest."Guys what if he did hit it?" asked the stegosaur hybrid.

"If who hit what?" asked Snotlout

"If Hiccup hit the Night Fury. I mean he is the only pteranodon hybrid. He is the only person on Berk that's under 100 that can fly." Fishlegs reasoned.

"Yeah and since when does he give up that easily?" asked Ruffnut.

"Our young Hiccup didn't even wait for the natural scolding!" Tuffnut said in a Tuffnut way.

"Well, if he did shoot it then he would obviously go find him." Astrid said. She looked for Hiccup's scent in the air. Being the only predator in this whole stinking group. She jumped on a log to get a better scent in the air. There seemed to be two trails.

She decided to follow the one that smelled the youngest and then she realized that Hiccup has been in the woods alot. The dumb heads, Snotlout and Fishlegs began to follow her. They all then began to smell something stinky

"Do you guys smell that?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yeah." Snotlout said. It smelled like cement.

"Is that you?!" Tuffnut asked his sister. He head butted her away from him. But the smell only got stronger. He was then bumped back into a tree. Wait was that him? Tuffnut sniffed himself.

"No, not me."

Something black and sticky flew right over his head.

"Tar!" Astrid yelled.

Out of the woods came four men all armed to the teeth waiting for the order to be given. "Attack."

Fishlegs and Snotlout ,being the biggest, were taken out instantly. The twins and Astrid took off instantly, the men following. They were soon all captured.

* * *

Hiccup marks things off in his book as he lands on a tree. Xs everywhere in the stupid piece of fabric. Hiccup dropped it out of his hand and let it fall to the forest floor. Hiccup landed on the ground but on mud.

"Wow!"

He began slipping down a hill and into a giant boulder. Hiccup came from behind and his hair was standing up looking woozy. The pteranodon passed out on the floor with four figures hovering over him.

"Sir we've retrieved the last one." The tall heavy one said.

That was all Hiccup remembered before he blacked out.

"Good. You didn't screw up this time! Now we can retrieve the Night Fury and we have our specimens now."

* * *

 **O.M.G. I honestly had no fucking idea that that was going to happen. It just came to me because this story was loved by me but I was kinda lost with it. But now I know exactly where I'm going with it dudes. Oh, and I'm making a new big four story soon and a watching the movie adaption will follow that story. Oh, and I have a deep question.**

 **Do you prefer Hiccstrid or Merricup? I love Hiccstrid because it's the best and I think Merricup would be more platonic that romantic. So yeah I'm Hiccstrid all the way.**

 **TheSilentFury- Well thx 4 reading.**

 **Guest- I will in the next chapter.**


	4. Toothless

The Night Fury was in very bad condition. His body was hurt and he was in a cold, but warming place. He opened his eyes and he seemed to be inside a tube. He pushed open the tube and he was back at home. It was his tube, the one he slept in every night, because the boss, the Red Death had assigned one to all of her soldiers.

He swung his feet out of his tube and looked around. All of the other soldiers were already awake apparently. He took a step and he automatically fell down. He turned his body over and looked down in horror. His left foot was gone! He had a prosthetic on it. His face turned into one of extreme anger.

"NO!" He punched his tube and to crutches fell on him. He angrily grabbed the crutches and pushed himself up on his foot. He lifted his foot up and began to trudge to the Red Death's office. Others of the Dragons Nest looked at him in surprise, but his teammates started chasing after him.

Stormfly, a sharp shooter, who drove an ATV was a pretty blonde haired girl was the first to come to his aid. She was far taller than the Night Fury and when she was looking at herself she was usually working.

Meatlug, a girl who piloted a Cargo-Bob, was short and plump, but that didn't stop her from being fierce. She was a calm girl who liked to meditate whenever she wasn't going into battle and when she did go into battle she was a force to be reconned with.

Then there were the twins. Barf and Belch. They were identical and never separated. Even when they went to the bathroom. They were the resident bombers and they never left each other alone yet they always got sick of one another.

Then there was Hookfang, their resident bitch! He would complain about the smallest thing. Then the next moment he would complain about the fact no one would fix what was broken when it was the smallest thing. He drove a tank so it was unwise to make him angry.

Then there was Toothless or the Night fury! What the fluck ever. He was the only reason no one on his team was dead. He was the light for the cause of the human. People didn't understand anything! He was awesome!

"Toothless, stop the self-glorification project," Stormfly commanded, "And don't ask how I can tell! I just know how to read people."

"And the fact that he was talking out loud," Meatlug walked up from behind, "Anyway, Toothless, we found the animal who finally managed to take you down."

"Good! I can't wait to rip its guts out!"

"It's in the security room and some more creatures."

Toothless started to limp as fast as he could to the security room. It was a space where literally nothing could break in our out. It was the safest room besides, well the safe room. Toothless punched in the code for the door and he opened it as fast as he could. The girls were surprised that he didn't break it.

When he opened it. It was a sight to behold. There were six beasts in cages, the cages were all tied down too. He looked at the one who did the damage to his plane. It was the little biddy pteranodon.

There was also a velociraptor, Styracosaurus, Stegosaurus and two Pachys. But Toothless didn't care for those worthless dinosaurs. He went straight for the one that did this to him. It seemed to be sleeping it off and trying to stay calm during this situation.

He banged on the glass of the container and the animal roared with life. He backed away from the window like he was scared. Toothless looked the creature in the eyes and glared, "In a few months time, when I am used to this fake thing, you are going to be murdered by me personally."

The pterosaur whimpered and its ears dropped like it could understand him. Toothless looked confused for a while and he glared again. The Raptor got angry, it started to thrash inside its cage.

The Stegosaurus looked like it was crying its heart out. Meatlug had the nerve to look sympathetic. The Styracosaur was just sleeping. It wasn't even trying to move. The Pachys looked like they were having fun. They were bopping their heads against the cage walls.


End file.
